


Play Game

by YattenKitsune



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fiversario, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YattenKitsune/pseuds/YattenKitsune
Summary: Sintió el vibrar de su celular en la mesa de noche. A quién se le ocurría molestarlos a las – vio la hora en la parte superior del aparato – cuatro de la mañana. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama. Se pasó una mano por la cara, refregándose los ojos ¿Acaso no sabían que después que lo despertaban era casi imposible para él volver a dormir? La lucecita seguía parpadeando avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo sin leer. Desbloqueó la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver de quién era.“Se terminó” era todo lo que decía





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Idea original de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Disclaimer: Cada persona que aparece se pertenece a sí mismo. Yo sólo hago uso de sus nombres para complacer a mi extraña mente.
> 
> Aviso: Es un oneside Yuzuvier (algo, sí… eh… hay que ver el final).
> 
> Dedicado: Esto va dedicado a tres personas importantes. Wolfy, gracias por insistirme una y otra vez que debo seguir escribiendo aunque no me lea nadie (sabes que es poco probable que lo haga y me dedique a subir una historia anual). Lily y Yurin, gracias por soportarme todas esas veces donde las bombardeé de información con respecto a estos hermosos niños (videos, fotos, entrevistas, todo) y no se quejaron. Muchas gracias a las tres.
> 
> Notas de Autor: En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, un trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi doceavo año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.
> 
> Nunca he escrito nada sobre ellos y a pesar de mis cinco/seis años viendo patinaje artístico me siento una completa ignorante en el tema y en especial con respecto a ellos y su vida fuera de la pista de hielo (e incluso a veces dentro de la misma), así que si queda un poco OC es porque eh… sí...
> 
> La idea me llegó después ver comentarios de la entrevista en el Hormiguero.
> 
> Qué disfruten!
> 
> Cursivas es en su idioma natal.

Sintió el vibrar de su celular en la mesa de noche. A quién se le ocurría molestarlos a las – vio la hora en la parte superior del aparato – cuatro de la mañana. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama. Se pasó una mano por la cara, refregándose los ojos ¿Acaso no sabían que después que lo despertaban era casi imposible para él volver a dormir? La lucecita seguía parpadeando avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo sin leer. Desbloqueó la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver de quién era.

“Se terminó” era todo lo que decía.

“Urg…” bien, hasta ahí quedaba la famosa pareja de Javier Fernández y Mikki Ando. Se quedó mirando el mensaje un buen rato, tratando de decidir si llamar o no. Conocía a ambos, ¿llamaría a Javi primero o a Mikki? - Era obvio a quién iba a llamar, a quién quería engañar - ¿Esperaría que amaneciera en Japón o sólo unos minutos más? Qué hora era en España de todas formas? Cuál era la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Madrid ¿seis horas, ocho? Apretó el símbolo de llamado y no pasaron ni dos tonos cuando contestaron.

Ni una palabra, sólo un suspiro de respuesta.

Algo dentro de él se apretó al escuchar a su amigo tan… abatido, alguien que incluso en los peores momentos siempre mostraba sonrisa – sonrisa que poco a poco había ido calando en él-. A su vez, se sentía privilegiado de ser unos de los pocos que podían ver ese lado de él.

“Todo estará bien, Javi” le dijo con voz baja y una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de animarlo. Escuchó otro suspiro del otro lado de la línea y luego silencio.

“ _Mierda_. Lo lamento, Yuzu, te desperté”

“Nu-uh” negó con la cabeza. “Nunca muy temprano para empezar el día”

“Gracias” Dijo el español después de unos minutos de silencio antes de cortar la línea.

Yuzuru dejó caer su mano con el teléfono sobre la cama. Sintió caer una lágrima de su ojo arrastrándose por su mejilla para llegar a las tapas. Si bien una parte de él se alegraba que al fin aquella relación hubiera terminado; otra, se lamentaba al saber que estaba sufriendo. Se levantó y dirigió a la ducha, sus padres aún no despertaban. Sintió el agua caer sobre su rostro, llevándose con ella su tristeza.

Sí, Javi siempre habían tenido problemas con la japonesa trataba que en público no se notaran - las discusiones eran a puerta cerrada sólo entre los dos -. Personalmente, había sido testigo de dos gran discusiones, en la primera estaba seguro que los vecinos de Javi habían escuchado cada uno de los gritos de los dos – la razón de la pelea aún era desconocida para él – y había terminado con Mikki cerrando la puerta de entrada con un gran portazo que la había dejado rebotando. La segunda, había interrumpido a ambos, que se encontraban detrás del Cricket en una zona que muy poca gente transitaba, se detuvieron en seco al verlo

“Brian quiere verte” le había dicho a Javi quien no dudó en salir, Mikki se quedó atrás mirándole de mala gana.

_“No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo ¿crees que va a funcionar en él? ¿Crees que se va a tragar todo eso del niño inocente? ¡Sé a lo que estás jugando! Sé lo que haces para llamar la atención ¡no creas que no lo sé! Más vale alejarte de él_ ” Pasó por su lado golpeándole el hombro. Había sido uno de sus compañeros que lo sacó de su estupor. Decir que ese día fue uno de los peores entrenamientos que había tenido era quedarse corto.

Semanas después Mikki se acercó a él para pedirle disculpas, para explicarle lo que ella había visto durante los entrenamientos y presentaciones en las que había estado presente, para decirle que para Javi era todo un juego, un juego sólo para las fans… Con una sonrisa las aceptó, la abrazó y amigos como siempre.

Pero nada fue igual.

Desde esa fecha ya no se vieron fotos de los dos solos en redes sociales y por muchos meses trató de evitar lo más posible al español.

Salió de la ducha y se secó tranquilamente, aún tenía bastante tiempo que matar antes de ir a entrenar. Sus padres aun durmiendo.

Se sentó en la cama observando el vestuario que ocuparía ese día en el entrenamiento, dejando caer las gotas de agua de su cabellera por su espalda hasta perderse en el género de la toalla. Se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y se inclinó hacia adelante.

No.

No dejaría que pasara otra vez, no de nuevo.

Esto ya había pasado cuando terminó con Cortney.

Rió amargamente al recordar esa etapa. Esos momentos con Javi que siempre le dejaban con sabor a poco, que siempre le dejaban con el pecho doliendo de esperanza y luego sufrimiento.

Contrario a lo que pensarían de él, después de su quiebre con su novia canadiense, Javi tuvo unas semanas de bajón. Si bien salía a fiestas con sus amigos y se reía a carcajadas durante los entrenamientos, quienes realmente lo conocían notaban la falsedad de sus risas, de sus ojos opacos y tristes.

Tragándose los sentimientos que ya tenía por él, se sentó a su lado en la salita que existe antes de entrar a la pista, era tarde y estaban solo; golpeteó su espalda y con una gran sonrisa le dijo “Todo bien, Javi” El castaño – sentado en el piso y con la mirada perdida – apenas giró su rostro para observarlo y poco a poco lo acompañó en su sonrisa. Más animado el español alzó su mano, la posó sobre la cabeza del japonés y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello. “No! Nonono!!” Exclamó el menor riendo “No!, cabello difícil!” sonrió aún más cuando escuchó al otro reírse. Después de ordenarse lo mejor que pudiese, se puso de pie y ofreció su mano al mayor “Arriba, Javi!”, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Yuzuru con una sonrisa amable y Javier con una triste. Le aceptó la mano y ambos se dirigieron al hielo donde se pusieron a patinar y a jugar, olvidándose de todos los problemas, despreocupándose del entrenamiento del día siguiente, sólo existían ellos dos.

Terminó de vestirse y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos, aún quedaba un largo día de entrenamiento, aún había un salto que no se sentía del todo seguro. Tenía que salir todo perfecto, tenía que dar todo de sí, especialmente cuando no había podido asistir a las nacionales y aun así lo habían elegido como participante. Estúpida influenza. Respiró hondo antes de posar los patines en el hielo, no era momento de seguir recordando, era momento de entrenar, de enfocarse, de mostrar su valía al mundo y a sí mismo.

Después de esa noche en la pista las cosas con Javi fueron cambiando, el español pasaba cada vez más tiempo con él, antes y después de los entrenamientos; jugando, conversando, dándose consejos para los saltos, ayudándose, estudiando, hasta que fueron a ese viaje en Japón.

Sintió el frío del hielo golpearle con fuerza el costado derecho, logrando posar una de sus manos entre el hielo y su cabeza para evitar un golpe aún más complicado.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuzuru? Se regañó. No era momento de pensar en Javier y su relación - o más bien, su falta de relación -. Era momento de entrenar, era uno de los últimos entrenamientos antes que le tocara viajar a Sur Corea y en qué lo estaba ocupando él, en pensar cualquier cosa en vez de enfocarse en su entrenamiento haciendo que se cayera en uno de sus saltos cuádruples, cuando ya lo tenía total y completamente dominado. Se puso de pie con rabia “Desde el principio” pidió con una expresión seria. Respiró cinco veces olvidándose de todo, toda distracción, todo lo que no le sirviera para su coreografía, todo lo que no fuera en el ahora ya.

Salió del entrenamiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo había salido a la perfección, ni una caída, ni una duda, sólo esperaba que en la competencia todo le resultara igual. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, nada mejor que el patinaje para olvidarse de sus problemas, especialmente de cierto español… español que al parecer le había mandado un mensaje mientras él estaba entrenando, si es que lo que decía su pantalla era ciento.

“Éxito en tu entrenamiento!” Carita feliz incluida. ¿Sería buen momento para responder? Estaría durmiendo, entrenando, en alguna entrevista quizás?

“Todo dominado, todo perfecto” respondió.

“Ya lo veremos, Hanyu” Yuzuru bufó y rodó los ojos. Javi sólo usaba su apellido cuando quería parecer intimidante, pero la carita feliz – sí, de nuevo – le quitaba todo el efecto.

“Nos vemos en el mundial, F E R N A N D E Z” le mandó de respuesta sonriendo con satisfacción. Después de enviarle unos veinte mensajes con cualquier cosa menos su nombre y otros diez donde tuvo que copiarlo descaradamente de internet había hecho su misión aprender a escribirlo correctamente sin ningún tipo de ayuda – y después de usar tres hojas de cuaderno sin dejar espacio blanco escribiendo su nombre, lo había logrado. Ahora, pronunciarlo era una cosa totalmente diferente-.

“Awww sabe escribir mi nombre” una carita riéndose era lo que le acompañaba esta vez “¿Me lo dirás al oído cuando nos veamos?” un sonrojo se posó en el rostro de Yuzuru, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

_Todo es un juego, para Javi todo es un juego._ Repitió las palabras de Mikki en su mente, impidiendo ilusionarse, impidiendo dejarse llevar con el coqueteo fácil del otro – coqueteo que muchas veces lo dejaba sonrojado hasta la punta de sus pies -.

“ _Baka Javi_ ” se imaginó al castaño riéndose como siempre cada vez que le respondía de esa forma. “¿Todo bien?” preguntó antes de entrar a su casa.

“Todo bien… Gracias, Yuzu”

Así que ya había comenzado, por lo general Javier jamás contestaba tan rápido sus mensajes, a no ser que hubiera discutido con su novia de turno.

Cuando entró a su casa su madre le esperaba con comida y un cálido abrazo.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir vio la lucecita del celular que le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje.

“ _Me rindo_ ” Decía. Dudando unos minutos presionó llamar. “ _No pude más con esto, Yuzuru._ ” Unos sollozos “ _Lo siento, sé que estás a días de una competencia, pero necesitaba decírtelo”_

_“Está bien, Mikki”_

_“Lo siento, de verdad, pero ya no pude seguir así… no puedo seguir peleando con un fantasma que ni si quiera él sabe que tiene… no puedo seguir dejando que me compararan… Yuzuru, yo… sólo cuida de él ¿está bien? Sé que no es justo para ti… Eres un buen amigo, Yuzuru… sólo quiero ver felices a ambos…”_

_“Hn”_ Asintió en su habitación “ _Yo cuidaré de él, Mikki_ ” dijo con un tono alegre aunque por dentro sentía que todo se quebraba una vez más.

“ _Él no sabe, Yuzuru… él no lo sabe, pero…”_ se escuchó el llanto de una niña “ _Debo irme. Éxito en Corea”_

_“Gracias, Mikki_ ” sintió el cortar de la línea. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos sentado en su cama mirando a la nada.

Él no sabía qué exactamente, no sabía que quizás… no, no se haría ilusiones nuevamente, no caería en el mismo juego que antes, no sería lo suficientemente idiota para repetir los mismos errores, tenía una competencia que ganar, debía concentrarse en eso en dar lo mejor de sí, en ser mejor que los demás, la última vez había sido demasiado ingenuo, demasiado estúpido…

_Sólo quiero ver felices a ambos_

Quizás la japonesa quería decirle algo con esas palabras, transmitirle algo, quizás el español- NO, YUZURU!! Se regañó, por favor detente, no es momento, no ahora, no nunca. Aún recordaba el dolor que sintió al ver a Javier de la mano de Mikki presentándola como su novia, aún recordaba el ardor de sus ojos al otro día después de llorar toda la noche…

Había sido ese verano en uno de los viajes a Japón para las presentaciones y eventos de patinaje, ese verano luego del quiebre con Cortuney, Javier y él no se despegaban mucho, si bien ambos tenían amigos por su lado, casi siempre se les veía juntos. A medida que pasaban los días, Javi iba haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas hasta que empezaron hacer cada vez más personales: Qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, a dónde le gustaría ir en tal ciudad, qué es lo común que hacen las parejas en Japón, qué es lo que haría él en una cita, acaso tal cosa sería un buen regalo para alguien especial, que si consideraba romántico hacer esto o si era mal visto que se hiciera lo otro… así que cuando Javi le pidió que se presentara en el restaurante a una hora específica, porque necesitaba hablar con él antes de irse a España, corrió por las calles con una sonrisa en el rostro y mariposas en su estómago. Pero cuando lo vio en la entrada del local de la mano de la japonesa, su sonrisa decayó y las mariposas se estrellaron con fuerza en el fondo de su estómago.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearlos y una mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello mientras lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

_“Está bien, Yuzu, estará bien_ ” susurró su madre.

 

Al otro día, Brian habló para saber cómo es que se encontraba. No había nada que Brian no supiera, pocas cosas se le escapaban a los ojos del entrenador. Le dijo que él ya lo había empezado a sospechar desde la final del Grand Prix cuando los había visto discutir por última vez antes que Javier volviera a los entrenamientos, que las cosas se habían vuelto peor después del Revolution On Ice. Que a mediados de enero y ese día habían terminado a lo menos tres veces, pero después del “Más o menos” en una entrevista ya había sido definitivo. - Recuerda que Javi le llamó ofuscado y apenado sin realmente entender las razones de Mikki para terminar con él-. Le palmeó la espalda y le dice que estará bien, que no se preocupe, que no son sus problemas; es frío y calculador, le recuerda cuáles son sus metas para este año y el hecho que el otro haya tenido una decepción amorosa no iba a ser que patinara peor, que él mismo esté sufriendo por el otro no dice que el español o cualquier otro tendrá simpatía por él y lo dejarían ganar, que tiene que guardarse sus problemas hasta después de la temporada. Le pone la mente en el juego, le pone en mente lo que está en juego. Le confisca el celular y promete que hablará con el español.

Para cuando llegó a Sur corea ya se ha olvidado de todo el drama y había vuelto a ser el alegre joven que disfrutaba del patinaje y de encontrarse con sus amigos y contendores.

Después de la gala de exhibición Brian le devolvió su teléfono.

“Hey ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento hoy?” Carita feliz.

“¿Todo perfecto?”

“¿Estás ocupado?” carita triste.

“¿Me estás ignorando, Hanyu?” una carita sonriente.

“Oh… Brian habló conmigo, sé que tienes que enfocarte. Entiendo”

“Éxito en tu entrenamiento de hoy” otra carita feliz.

“Me preguntaron por Mikki hoy, no supe qué contestar…”

“Hoy tuve mi última entrevista, al fin!” venía acompañado de otra carita “Sé que estas entrevistas son importantes, especialmente para darle el valor que se merece el patinaje en España, pero acaso los periodistas no se le ocurren nuevas preguntas?”

“Ahora te entiendo cuando te quejabas de ellos”

“No sé por qué te sigo escribiendo si sé que Brian tiene tu celular”

“De vuelta en Toronto, ¿cómo va todo allá?”

“Vi que llegaste bien a Corea ¡vamos por todo Yuzu!”

“Éxito hoy, Yuzuru!”

“Vamos! Esa caída no significa nada! A descansar y volver con todo en el FS!”

“Yeii! Felicitaciones al número uno!!”

“Celebraremos cuando llegues!”

Yuzuru celebró con su familia y descansó todo el día siguiente para después dar las entrevistas correspondientes. Sí, a los periodistas no se le ocurrían nuevas preguntas, pensaba mientras contesta nuevamente lo mismo – eran pocos aquellos que lo sorprendían con preguntas nuevas -.

“Gracias, nos vemos cuando llegue” había mandado de respuesta a toda la cantidad de mensajes del otro.

Una semana más tarde se encontraba en el avión camino a Toronto a realizar el último esfuerzo para los mundiales. Enfocado a olvidarse de una vez de sus sentimientos hacia Javier Fernández.

 

Llegó al entrenamiento con puntualidad Japonesa, saludó a todos los que estaban en su camino a los camarines y se cambió de ropa a la que usualmente utilizaba en los entrenamientos. No había puesto ni siquiera uno de sus patines en el hielo cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con efusividad.

“Yuzuru!” gritó Javi al verlo “Felicitaciones!” Yuzuru simplemente rió devolviendo el abrazo.

“ _Gracias, Javi_ ” respondió en español logrando que el otro apretara más el abrazo.

“Pero no creas que con esas presentaciones me ganarás este año!” Dijo al separarse de él.

“Verás quien gana, _Fernández_ ” Le respondió golpeándole el hombro con una mano al pasar por su lado con una sonrisa. El castaño se quedó en su lugar sorprendido que el japonés – ¡al fin! – había pronunciado su nombre correctamente – incluso notó un poco de acento español por ahí-. Soltó una carcajada antes de volver a su lugar junto a Tracy quien lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido por haber salido corriendo.

Cuando Yuzuru llegó a una esquina para empezar a calentar antes de empezar con todo el entrenamiento, se llevó una mano a su pecho y trató de calmar su desbocado corazón. Estas semanas, estos meses, serían la prueba de fuego antes de volver a Japón y olvidarse de todo durante el verano.

 

El mundial llegó mucho más rápido de lo que los patinadores esperaban, algunos lo esperaban con más ansias que otros. Ambos estaban nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos de empezar, este año habían grandes patinadores que estaban seguros se la pondrían difícil llegar al podio y más aún al primer lugar, pero ambos estaban confiados en sus rutinas, ya no era tiempo de dudar, ahora sí que era todo o nada.

“Que gane el mejor” Dijo Javi cuando volvieron a la salita de espera.

“Claro, claro” Respondió Yuzuru con una sonrisa y al darle la mano agregó “que gane el mejor” Javi se la apretó con fuerza antes de sonreír.

Cada uno en su lado esperó que le tocara su turno.

Yuzuru maldijo cuando vio caer a Javier en uno de sus saltos más confiables, y luego cuando él mismo supo en el momento que realizó el salto, que aterrizaría con sus manos junto a sus pies. Pero ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato para seguir con sus rutinas.

Ambos habían quedado arriba en el marcador, sólo unos pocos puntos lo separaban.

En el programa libre ambos se lucieron, ni un solo error, ni un asomo de duda, una interpretación perfecta de sus respectivas melodías, pero para uno de ellos no había sido suficiente. Cuando Yuzuru vio en la pantalla cuál era su puntaje sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero él se rehusaba a que cayesen. 2,34 puntos lo separaban del primer lugar, otro año en que había quedado segundo lugar. Otro año donde… sonrió a las cámaras y agradeció a las fans. Cuando llegó atrás todo el mundo se encontraba felicitando a Javier por su nueva victoria. Él esperó a que todas las personas se disiparan antes de darle un abrazo al español, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

“Felicitaciones” Dijo por lo bajo. Javier lo apretó contra sí antes de empezar a sobarle la espalda y acariciarle el cabello.

“Está bien, Yuzu, está bien” Dijo despacio. Sintió que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. “Siempre quedan más oportunidades”

“Shh, No me hagas llorar ahora” Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor. El español le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

“Mejor acá que arriba” El japonés rió quedo antes de separarse de él. “Ambos dimos lo mejor de nosotros” Yuzu asintió, sin confiar en su voz. “Será mejor el otro año”

“Yuzu, Javi nos están llamando” Dijo Nathan, quien había quedado en tercer lugar.

Cuando llamaron a Javi para el primer lugar sintió el estadio retumbar en aplausos y gritos de aliento. Él, por su puesto, se unió desde su esquina. Cuando dijeron su nombre el estadio seguía aplaudiendo y gritando, pero al darse el abrazo entre los dos parecía que el estadio se vendría abajo de tanto griterío.

_Todo es un juego_ , recordó mientras el español lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ambos recibieron sus medallas y sus flores, se sacaron las fotos correspondientes, respondieron las preguntas de los periodistas, se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a descansar para el día siguiente estar en la gala.

Después de toda la parafernalia, de reírse a carcajadas, de sacarse fotos con sus amigos, de pasarla bien, Yuzuru estaba haciendo tiempo en el camarín cambiándose de ropa con flojera. No quería llegar al hotel aún, no quería tener que compartir su habitación, necesitaba unos momentos solo, que claramente no iba a encontrar si es que iba con todos en estos momentos. Prefería caminar.

Cuando se estaba amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos sintió a alguien dejarse caer a su lado. Despacio terminó de hacer el nudo antes de empezar con el otro. Cuando terminó se quedó mirando al suelo hasta que sintió que el otro soltaba un suspiro.

“Creo que debo agradecerte y a la vez disculparme” dijo el español “No sé con cuál de las dos partir, para serte sincero” Yuzuru se le quedó mirando. “Creo que primero tengo que agradecerte por estos meses. Desde que se acabó todo con…” carraspeó un poco “creo que si no fuera por ti y mi familia, y Brian por supuesto, creo que nunca me hubiese repuesto a esa relación. Yo realmente no sabía…” suspiró y miró la cara confusa del japonés. “Gracias por estar ahí, Yuzuru, gracias por ser mi amigo” El menor sonrió y asintió.

“Para eso amigos” Javier rió.

“Bien, también debo disculparme” bajó la mirada “Sé que te he estado molestando más que de costumbre-”

“No, Javi, no molesta” negó con efusividad.

“Bien, me alegra escuchar eso… Pero, Yuzuru no era mi intención causarte tantos problemas, Brian habló conmigo respecto al peso que estaba poniendo en tus hombros, por decirlo de alguna forma, apoyarme demasiado en tu presencia para sobrellevar este momento aun sabiendo que te quedaban importantes competencias, especialmente tan cerca... fue un movimiento egoísta de mi parte”

Yuzuru asintió “Ok, disculpa aceptada” intentó levantarse, pero una mano en su brazo lo impidió.

“También debo disculparme por otro asunto” el japonés sólo se le quedó mirando. “He estado conversando Brian con respecto a esto, tratando de entender… Verás, cuando Mikki se fue, ella dijo… dijo ciertas cosas que en ese momento no logré entender…” Yuzuru miró al piso preocupado. No podía ser que Javi se enterara de lo que tantos años le había costado ocultar. “Yuzu, yo lamento—“

“No, Javi, No!” se levantó abruptamente “Todo mal, todo mal” dijo mientras se paseaba “No importa, Javi, todo un juego, verdad?” Preguntó desesperado “Todo un juego, para fans. Amistad de verdad, todo lo demás juego”

“Lo es ¿Yuzu?” Preguntó levantándose él también acercándose de a poco al menos quien parecía que cada vez le costaba más respirar “Dime que todo fue un juego, dime que no te he estado lastimando todos estos años!” se puso frente a él y despacio lo rodeó con los brazos. “Lo siento tanto, todo este tiempo… tanto dolor… Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás…” terminó susurrando.

“Está bien, Javi, está bien.” Dijo seguro. “Ya no más, ya no más dolor, ya no más… ya olvidé… sin dolor, todo en el pasado”

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó despacio separándose de él. Yuzuru asintió efusivo y con una sonrisa quebrada “Eso quiere decir… quiere decir que llegué tarde?”

Qué es lo que estaba diciendo, cómo que llegó tarde… Yuzuru comenzó a hiperventilar un poco, ¿acaso estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo?

“Porque si llegué tarde…” negó con su cabeza, no queriendo pensar en lo estúpido que realmente había sido todo este tiempo, negándose a lo que se encontraba al frente suyo y lo que en realidad todo el mundo podía ver. “Porque si hay alguna oportunidad… a mí, de verdad, me gustaría poder tomarla… porque para mí ya no es un juego…” dijo tomando entre sus manos la mano del japonés.

Yuzuru se le quedó mirando, su corazón acelerado golpeando contra su pecho, tratando de encontrar su mirada, cuando lo logró y sus ojos se enfrentaron a los expresivos castaños del otro, se quedó sin aliento, plasmado en su sitio.

“¿De verdad?” Preguntó sonriendo, aunque la respuesta estaba clara frente a él, especialmente cuando Javier entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

“De verdad”

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHHH MAIIIIII GAAAAAAAAD!!!! 
> 
> LO TERMINÉ, AJAJAJAJA LO TERMINÉ!! Y con tiempo para poder leerlo y re leerlo para poder revisarlo antes de subirlo.
> 
> Esto es un trabajo de un día. Hasta ayer, como a esta hora no tenía nada escrito y me estaba golpeando la cabeza para saber qué iba a subir para mi Ficversario. Peeeeero, lo terminé! Ni yo me la creo, especialmente con todos los cortes de luz y cosas extras que salieron hoy…
> 
> Estoy sin Internet hasta el momento que suba esto, por lo cual, cualquier cosa que haya pasado hoy en el 4CC no lo sé y todo es invención mía.
> 
> Supuestamente están hablando en inglés y si bien Yuzu ha mejorado bastante con el pasar de los años – awwww Yuzu hablando inglés -, aun le cuesta conjugar ciertas cosas y se le enredan ciertas palabras, por eso lo medio tarzanesco de su diálogo.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, que haya sido un buen viaje para ustedes como lo fue para mí escribir esto.  
> Esto está publicado en Fft.net y AO3 (mismo nombre). 
> 
> Críticas – constructivas, obviamente -, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. 
> 
> Cuídense, que estén bien,
> 
> Yatten.


End file.
